Imperfect Perfection
by crystal.sunlight
Summary: Deep in the forest is a castle. Within the castle are three witches. They have been preparing a potion, the potion to create their perfect Prince Charming. They only need three more essences. But when three boys worm their way to their hearts, is perfection really what they want? or is love made to be imperfect? Sasu-Saku, Naru-Hina, Shika-Ino
1. INSIDE AND OUTSIDE THE CASTLE

** INSIDE AND OUTSIDE THE CASTLE**  
Black, thundering clouds dominated the sky above the green mountain peaks. Sometimes a streak of lightening would be set off, illuminating the dark, dark forest underneath. Oddly-shaped trees stood tall, their huge, heart-shaped leaves forming a dense canopy. It was eerily quiet, the quiet before the storm.

In this forest, nestled between the two highest mountains was a lake, slightly resembling a triangle, its surface smooth and utterly riple-free. There was a little path, twisting further into the valley, leading to a huge, dark castle. Several dark purple spires of symmetrical turrets rose from the main building, high up to the sky. The main building itself was dome-shapped. A fountain sat in front of it and a grand black marble staircase led up to the huge front door. Despite its dark colour, the castle sang of mystery and beauty.

Only one window was lit. With in that room a fire crackled merrily in the fire place. Three figures were to be seen around. Ino sat in the window-sill, her head on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs, as she stared into the storm coming up.

"Ino, quit it. In this storm, nobody in his right mind will be coming here. And I`m tired of waiting." Sakura said, standing in front of an easel, her hands brandishing a paint brush dripping with yellow paint.

Ino turned to stare into Sakura`s emarld-green eyes with her baby blue eyes. She grinned, a beautiful, captivating grin. "Sorru, Forehead. I`m just too bored." She yawned widely to prove her point. "I`ll blow it away in a while."

"I know, Ino-pig. We haven`t had any... visitors for a long while. I am really getting tired of waiting. The potion is ready, we just need 3 more essences. And then... " A pink cloud poofed out of Sakura`s index finger.

"I honestly can NOT wait." Ino said, streching out her arms.

"M-Maybe you w-wont h-have to w-wait for that long. " Sakura and Ino turned to look at the blue haired girl, hunched over a crystal ball.

"Why? What do you see Hinata?! " Ino jumped off her place, hurrying over to her friend, excitement lighting up her features. Sakura also abandoned her art to join her friends.

"Th-three boys are com-coming this way. " Hinata`s stammering lessened a little as sher mind began anticipating the arrival of their... visitors. The crystal ball lit up, bathing the three witches, the three best friends in a silvery glow, as rain began pouring from the clouds outside, mirroring the girl`s excitement.

* * *

"SHHHHIIIIIIT!" Nauto yelled as fat rain drops plooped onto him. His foot slipped in the squishy mud and his hands flailed about for a while, before he regained his balance.

"HA! And I`m clumsy- WOAH!" As Naruto tried to lift his feet, he got them entangled it the tree roots and he fell face-first into the mud.

"Naruto, quit fooling around! " Sasuke yelled as he ran towards a tree for shelter.

Swearing, Naruto got himself up and lumbered towards his friends.

"Man, this rain is such a drag." Shikamaru crossed his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. "So troublesome."

"Yea. genius. We figured as much. " Sasuke rolled his eyes irritably.

"Now what do we do? " Nauto wailed. Sasuke knew his best friend wanted to pace about, but thir mud wouldn`t let him do it. Sighing, he looked about for any sort of help. When the trio had planned to go trekking, thr forcast had made no mention of a freak-storm. Proves how you can never trust anyone...wait, whats that?

Sasuke squinted his eyes. "Hey, guys. Look at that!" The three stared at alight in a distance.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Dude, I`m seeing the same thing as you. " Sasuke was clearly annoyed.

"OK,OK, sheesh. You cant even ask a stupid question." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"If there is someone there, they can probably help us. C`mon, lets go." Sasuke lost no time in starting towards the light. Naruto and Shikamaru followed, with Shikamaru complaining about how troublesome it all was.


	2. COMING, COMING, HERE

** COMING, COMING, HERE**

"If the boys are thinking that the rain is gonna stop any time soon…they are soo wrong!" Ino giggled gleefully, gazing into Hinata`s crystal ball.

"B-but, those poor b-boys, s-soaked in the rain…th-they might catch a c-cold… " Hinata protested softly.

"I know, Hina…It is cruel, but…it has to be done. If it doesn`t rain, those boys will never come into this castle…." Sakura grinned wickedly into the mirror as she tried on black earrings, shaped like crystals. "Na, too formal!" Ino cried out, jumping up to help Sakura choose something suitable for their visitors.

* * *

"YYEEEOOWW" Naruto yelled as his foot slid from underneath him. With his legs under him, he slid down the slope, his hands clawing about to grab something, anything to give him support. A hand gripped his, and began pulling him up.

"Thanks, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke was angry, annoyed, frustrated and tired. He just wanted to get home and soak in a warm bath, then bury himself under his soft bed sheets. Instead here he was, clambering up a slippery mud slide in ice-cold rain chasing after some light that might even be his own eyes tricking him.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru complained as he tried to grab onto a leafy branch and hoist himself up. SNAP! went the branch and down went Shikamaru. He crashed onto Sasuke and Naruto and the three went sliding down the mountain they had just scaled.

"SSSHHIITTT!"

* * *

"Hmmmmmm…" Ino used her long, pointy, neon-yellow painted fingernails to draw designs on the fluffy, white pillow she was holding.

"Hmmmmmmm…." She tried again, but no one paid attention to her.

"Uurrrrggggggggghhhhhh. "

"Ino, for God`s sake! SHUT. UP. " Sakura`s patience was stretched to its limit. "We all know its hard to wait, but can you please TRY?!"

"Its not my fault that they are so dumb they can`t even climb up a mountain!" Ino whined.

"G-guys, s-st-stop. M-maybe, um, maybe we sh-should help them? They m-might get cold...or… " Hinata suggested.

"I think that is what we will have to do." Sakura said sighing. "On their own I don`t think they will ever be able to make it."

"Ooooh! I think I have a good idea! " Ino squealed. Hinata suddenly felt sorry she ever made the suggestion to help the boys.

* * *

Naruto felt as though someone was watching him from behind. He turned, only to catch a glimpse of a black shadow of something camouflaged in the trees and rain.

"Hey, guys?"

"What?"

"I think…there something there…"

"Naruto, we know there are no wild animals here…"

ROARRRRR

The three boys froze for a second only to start towards the hill, a sleek, black panther hot on their heels, unhindered by the rain pelting down. Before they could even start up the mud hill, another panther appeared from the top.

"This way!" Sasuke yelled, leading the boys through a narrow path between the trees. Sasuke could make out soft thuds of the panthers behind them. He urged his tired feet to move faster. After a while, he slowed down, straining his ears to catch any noise.

"Hey, guys-" Sasuke was hit full on the face by a leafy branch. Coughing, he stopped attempting to get the leaves out of his mouth. Suddenly, he stopped. No noise. He let out a long sigh of relief. They must have lost the-

"AAARRGGHH!"

Somewhere up ahead Naruto yelled. Sasuke`s heart beat sped up again as he raced towards the noise. An arm shot out to stop him.

"Shikamaru! What happened? Where`s Naruto?!" Sasuke asked urgently, before noticing the sight before him.

Something erupted from the surface of the lake ahead of them.

"SHIT, shit, shit! This. Is. Cold." Naruto stammered as he doggy-paddled towards the bank of the lake.

"Teme? Nara?" Naruto stared at the two who were looking ahead with gaping mouths and bulging eyes. He turned and gasped at the huge, majestic castle in front of them.

* * *

"Not the brightest fishes in the pond are they?" Ino observed as the blonde-haired one tumbled into the lake.

"The good thing is they`re finally here." Sakura said. "LEE!" She yelled.

"Yes, Madam!" A pompous voice answered.

"Go outside and bring those boys into the castle before they freeze to death."

"Or before my panthers eat them…" Ino yawned. "Hmm…can we get their essences if they are ripped apart?"

"No, so don`t even think about it." Sakura warned "Lee, get going!"

"Yes, madam Sakura! I run as fast as I can to get them! I will bring them in within 10, no 7, no 5 minutes! If not, I will circle the lake 5 times on my hands." Lee saluted.

"Lee, just go."

"Yes, madam!"


	3. INTRODUCTIONS

"W-What is that place?" Naruto stared in awe at the castle towering above him.

"Whatever it is, I think it`ll be too troublesome to go explore." Shikamaru warned, his hands crossed behind his head. Above them lightening streaked through the dark, inky sky followed by earth quaking thunderclap.

"Shikamaru, don't you think this storm will be more troublesome? "Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. He eyed the castle warily. It was their only chance to escape this god-forsaken rain. Was it abandoned or did someone live there? Someone must live there to take care of the building, given its excellent state…

"GENTLEMEN!"

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin. Naruto shrieked and slipped off the muddy bank and tumbled once again into the lake with a loud yelp. Shikamaru only stared at the person in front of them. He had jet black hair cut in bowl-shaped style and round black eyes with very thick, black eyebrows. He was dressed in green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. He was also panting heavily.

"The ladies of the castle would like to invite you to their humble abode and provide you shelter in this rain." He prattled off like a well-rehearsed speech. The three were still gaping at him, Naruto hanging on to the lake bank.

"Sirs, would it suit you to move immediately as I only have 5 minutes!"

Snapped out of their dazes, Sasuke said shakily, "Yea, I guess we can…come to your castle."

The 3 boys hurried after the servant up the grand staircase and halted in front the giant front door; ebony black with exquisite carving around the edges. The servant pulled door knob, the shape of a snake`s head once. Slowly the doors opened to reveal a grand and majestic room. Up ahead was another grand staircase, which led to a balcony on the second floor. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the crystals twinkling in the candle-light. The room was lit with several thousand candles in all shapes, sizes and colors. Some were placed on the mantelpiece, some were placid in containers hanging from the ceilings, some on the small tables scattered throughout the room. The tables also held vases full of lush flowers or baskets with pressed up petals. The walls were adorned with several paintings and tapestries.

"WOW." Naruto said, poking some blood-red roses, as Shikamaru took in a painting of girl in the rain and Sasuke observed the unnatural still flames of the candles.

"Glad you like our place, boys."

The boys snapped up towards the voice. On top of the staircase stood three gorgeous girls. As they descended, no glided down the stairs, the blonde one said in chiming voice, "Lee, it`s been 6 minutes…"

"YES M`LADY! I WILL IMMEDIATELY START RUNNING AROUND THE LAKE!"

"Lee! Get in the kitchen and start preparing dinner for our guests." The pink-haired one in the middle said. She gently nudged the blonde one who whispered back, _whattt?_

The pink haired one then set her eyes on the three boys. Her emerald green eyes immediately entranced Sasuke in their gaze. The green cocktail dress she was wearing complimented her eyes. The dress had cherry-pink designs. Her flaw-less face shown in the candle light and her lips shaped into a soft, hypnotizing smile. "Hello, I`m Sakura."

"And I`m Ino." The blonde one said, flicking her dead straight sunshine-yellow hair over her shoulder. The baby blue strapless knee-length dress matched her twinkling eyes and shoed off her creamy, perfect skin, something Shikamaru noticed very closely.

"A-and my n-name is Hi-Hinata." The third one stammered shyly. Naruto, who obviously could not keep his thoughts to himself said, "Wow, you're beautiful!"

And indeed, Hinata was beautiful. She wore a lavender dress, modest compared to the other two but beautiful nonetheless. Her midnight blue hair fell past her shoulders till her waist. Her eyes were huge white orbs with a tinge of lavender in them. Her fair skin had turned deep red as she blushed at Naruto`s words. "Th-Thank y-you…"

"Hinata is very shy, particularly around strangers." Sakura explained with a smile. "We don`t get much people here you know."

"Yea and we are really sorry to intrude…" Sasuke said eager to join the conversation.

"Oh please, it's our pleasure." Sasuke was rewarded by another one of Sakura`s smile. "I`m Sasuke by the way."

"I`m Naruto."

"Shikamaru."

The introductions were interrupted by loud rumbling from Naruto`s stomach.

"But of course, you must be hungry. Let's eat shall we? I am sure dinner is prepared." Sakura said laughingly. Impulse made Sasuke offer his hand to her, which she graciously accepted, and they led the way to the dining room. Behind them, Shikamaru walked with Ino and Naruto and Hinata brought up the rear.

* * *

The boys were seated opposite the girls at the long dining table. The dining room was just as magnificent as the room they had been in before (the ballroom as Ino informed the boys). High ceiling, paneled walls, tapestries, painting, flower and of course candles. (`How troublesome these candles and huge rooms. ` Shikamaru thought to himself.)The table itself was loaded with food. However, nothing could be recognized by the boys.

"Lee! Bring in the stew!" Ino called from her seat. Shikamaru noticed that though she raised her voice, it was nothing like Naruto`s yelling. It was…more elegant and mischievous. Just like the rest of her.

"You`re gonna love the stew! Hinata made it herself and it's like her hand has…magic in them. " Ino chattered on, "Seriously, it is yum-my." Hinata`s face had reached the colour of tomato and Naruto was wondering if she would explode, when Lee came in, carrying a huge pot, which he set on the table.

"M`LADY!"

He immediately scurried away.

"Is he always this enthusiastic?" Sasuke inquired. "You have no idea." Sakura replied. "Please, have some stew."

The boys ladled some of the steaming-hot, greyish stew into their bowls.

"Is it like ramen?" Naruto asked, eying the stew suspiciously.

"What is ramen?" Ino asked curiously.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT RAMEN?! It's only the best, most delicious food in the world!" Naruto informed them, using his hands to illustrate his words, nearly toppling the jug on the table in front of him.

"Well then, yes. It's like ramen." Sakura assured him.

The three boys warily took in one spoon of the stew.

"Well?" Ino asked impatiently.

Sasuke swallowed it thoughtfully. "It's good, a bit chewy but good."

Naruto gulped it down, "This is nothing like ramen." He deadpanned, obviously disappointed. "But it`s good, like really good!" He hastily added hoping he hadn`t hurt Hinata`s feelings.

"What stew is this anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"This is Salamander Stew." Ino answered brightly.


	4. SUPPER AND ITS AFTERMATH

BLAAAAAKKKKHHHHHHHHHH

The three boys simultaneously spat out the stew from their mouths. Sasuke and Shikamaru spat out into a napkin, Naruto however spat it right back into his bowl.

"WHAT?! S-SALAMANDER STEW?!" He yelled. He snatched up his own napkin and began rubbing it against his tongue frantically. "Water, I need water!"

As the three girls sat frozen, shocked in their seats, Naruto lunged at a jug halfway across the table, accidentally causing a long, black candle on the table in front of Shikamaru to fall over onto a plate of…something that resembled mini-burgers. But before he could examine them further, the whole lot of them burst into flames. Shikamaru shrieked (…like a girl) and jumped out of his seat. Sasuke followed, although without the shriek. The flames had spread like wildfire across the table.

"Water, you dobe! Throw some water!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "Yea, water, w-water…!" Naruto stuttered, grabbing yet another jug and throwing out its content. Although he managed to quench the fire, their three hosts were also drenched with a thick red liquid. Loud gasps were followed by a cold silence. Just as Ino exploded, "ARE YOU INSANE OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?!" Hinata slumped into her seat, unconscious.

"LEE!" Sakura called in a tight voice.

"M`LADY!"

"Lead them," She waved a hand in general direction of the boys, "to the rooms in the North Wing and clean up this mess."

"Yes, m`lady! I will have this room spotless by midnight, no an hour before that!"

Then without as much as a glance towards the boys (Sasuke was particularly disappointed), Sakura and Ino grabbed an unconscious Hinata and led her out of the room.

"This is a major drag, Naruto you are very troublesome." Shikamaru observed.

"You dobe!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, who stared back helplessly, like a kicked puppy. "But teme…it was SALAMADER STEW!"

"Gentlemen, this way to your rooms please!" Lee said marching out of a different door.

* * *

"What. The. Hell." Ino said through gritted teeth, still supporting Hinata. With a sigh, Sakura crooked her index finger twice. A settee with royal purple velvet and gold embroidery came flying down the stairs. Together she and Ino hoisted Hinata onto the settee.

"Hinata, sweetie? Wake up…" Sakura gingerly poked Hinata in the face.

"Yea, Hina those bastards are gone." Ino muttered. "Some guts they have, come in our castle, eat our food, INSULT our food and am I missing something… oh yea. Ruin our dresses!"

"It-It`s not r-really th-their f-fault Ino, m-maybe th-they`ve n-never ha-had it b-before." Hinata stammered faintly from where she was lying.

"I agree with Hinata, but seriously? The dining room is ruined." Sakura sighed heavily. The dining table was made of walnut wood and was very rare to find anywhere….

"What kind of essences can we get from them?!" Ino continued her rant. "Clumsiness? Stupidity? "

Sakura frowned. This would be a problem.

"Let's go check which essences we need. " Sakura said.

* * *

The boys were led to a long corridor. On the right side, ivy grew up on the walls in strange criss-cross patterns. On the left side were three doors.

"I guess it's one room for each of us?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Yeah...guess so." Sasuke said.

"So troublesome, all these rooms and corridors." Shikamaru sighed.

"You don't think they're still mad do you?" Naruto looked really worried. _Damn, I shouldn`t have spat it out like that...what will Hinata think?_

"Dobe, you ruined the dining room and their dresses AND insulted their food." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to put me down so much teme." Naruto pouted.

"Don`t start your troublesome bickering. The only thing more troublesome than you two are women." Shikamaru observed, Ino`s shocked, angry face swimming in his head.

"Speaking of which, what do you think of our hosts?" Sasuke inquired.

"They are seriously weird. I mean Salamander Stew? Really? And living in this castle waaaay out in the forest? That really is suspicious..." Naruto answered in his `wise man` pose.

"They are definitely strange...taking in three strangers without and any questions." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru yawned widely. "Well this is troublesome. I am going to bed. G`night."

Nodding, the other two joined him, approaching each door.

* * *

The three witches stood over a huge, thick book with thin, yellowed pages in their laboratory/dungeon. Around them were towering bookshelves lined with musty, ancient books. pots and test tubes bubbling and boiling, jars full of eyes, and bugs and what not...you get the general idea. Oh and one wall was decorated with axes, knives, arrows, tubes of poison and heavy metals chains.

In one corner, a green fire crackled merrily under a huge black pot, full of gurgling gooey green liquid which occasionally shot out streams of green steam.

"Hmmm...Well, all I can say is that it is our luck those idiots came." Ino muttered.

"Yea, who would have guessed." Sakura snorted.

"Well, that doesn`t change the fact that those idiots need to leave soon." Ino said menacingly.

"And they will." Sakura soothed her companion. "Tomorrow, we will take them to the lake, get acquainted. And at night, we will get what we want."

* * *

**Hello guys. This is my first story and I just wanna say thankyou for reading my story! Special thanks to those who review...! You have no idea how much they inspire me! ^_^**

**And those who read it and dont review, pleeaaaaase review! Even a single word means a ton! So please, praise, comments or criticism, whatever just please please please-with-a-cherry-on-top review!**


	5. STAY

**Hey guys!**

**I`m so sorry for the late update but schools back on so... :.(**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Especially jonathan. :`) U made my day! **

**There was this question that what do the girls want...They want 'essences' of the boys, qualities of the boys they like, so they can add it to their potion for a perfect prince charming.**

**Aanndd if you guys have any cool idea for the story, please share! ;)**

**Anyways keep reading, keep enjoying and keep reviewing! **

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to find a bright sun peeking in his rooms through the velvet curtains of the French windows.

"Hn. The weather looks good, at least we`ll be able to get back on the stupid hike." Although he wouldn`t admit it to himself, he actually didn`t want to go just yet. He wanted to get to know Sakura…. Sakura. He closed his eyes picturing her beautiful, pink hair and enchanting green eyes…Man, she`s gorgeous.

He shook his head, and turned away from the window. Quickly, he rummaged about his back pack (which he had kept with him at all times, thank god) and pulled out a new, clean outfit. After freshing up, he came out of his room, into the corridor. He went to Shikamaru`s door and knocked. After a while Shikamaru came out, also in his clean clothes.

"Hey."

"Hn."

"Did you hear any troublesome noises last night?" Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, "No, you did?"

"Thought I did." Shikamaru shrugged off the matter and the duo proceeded to the last door when it burst open, slamming into Shikamaru`s face.

"Hey, hey! Am on time? Is breakfast over?" Naruto shot out of the door,

"You dobe! Look at what you did!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"What? Wh-What I do?" Naruto`s eyes widened seeing Shikamaru`s face, on which a black mark was present. "Naruto, you're so troublesome!"

"GENTLEMEN!" The three turned to see the strange valet, Lee standing in the corridor, straight as an arrow. "Breakfast is ready, and m`ladies are waiting!"

"Hn. We`re coming." Sasuke replied.

"Yay! I didn`t miss breakfast!" Naruto cried out joyfully.

* * *

By the time they reached the dining room, Naruto`s joy was completely drained for two reasons; 1) He didn`t know how to face Hinata after last night`s fiasco. 2) He didn`t want any more surprise food.

The three girls were already there, in the same seats as they were last night. They didn`t show any signs of remembering last night though a faint blush crept up Hinata`s neck.

The three boys sat down in their seats, and Sakura signaled Lee who brought out several plates full of every fruit imaginable; apples, bananas, oranges, plums to name a few.

"We thought that these would be more suited to your taste." Ino said. Although her voice had no malice, it didn`t have the fun, mischievous chime it did last night.

The boys stared at the high mountains of fruit. "But these fruits don't even grow this season.." Shikamaru observed.

There was a moment of silence, then Ino said brightly, "Oh, we have storages. Fruit is classic and what will we do when we want some fruit not in the market?" She laughed, and the boys` suspicion dissipated into the air, as they sank their teeth into the delicious fruit.

After breakfast was over, Sasuke stood up, "Well, thank you for your hospitality and everything, but we really should be going."

"What?" Ino exclaimed. "So soon? Won`t you stay for a little longer?"

"No, we really need to go." Sasuke said, "Right?" He turned to Shikamaru, who was staring at Ino strangely. Ino`s own baby-blue eyes looked unnaturally bright.

"M-Maybe we can stay?" Shikamaru said hesitantly. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, this was uncharacteristic of Shikamaru to stutter, and that look on his face…

"Hn. Naruto?" Naruto himself was staring at Hinata, on whose face a small, shy smile was dancing.

"Naruto!"

"B-But teme, let`s stay for a while….!" Naruto protested, still staring at Hinata.

"You dobe! This hike was your idea!"

"Sasuke, the hike is too troublesome." Shikamru said. Sasuke was about to snap at him, when Sakura joined the conversation. "Yes, Sasuke. What if another freak storm came?" Sakura said, her emerald eyes, boring into Sasuke`s. Sasuke thought he could see lightening in those green depths. A small voice began chanting in his mind, _yes Sasuke why not stay? Sakura`s right, what if we get stuck somewhere else? And there are panthers outside too….and Sakura wants you stay…_The last thought did the trick.

"I guess its alright if we stay for a little while."


	6. BY THE LAKE

The group was walking down the grand stairs in pairs, Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru. Sakura was telling them about the castle, "It's been handed down our family for years. Apparently our ancestors preferred isolation." Sakura explained, a smile playing about her lips.

"What about that weird guy…? The one that's always yelling…." Naruto asked curiously.

"You or Lee?" Ino inquired.

"Lee!" Naruto cried with his ears red, over the din of the other`s laughter.

"Lee`s family has been in our service for a long while too. Most of our things are from our ancestors, that's why most of the stuff in the castle is so antique."

"You mean old?" Naruto said, scrunching up his nose. "Yes, old."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

After a while, the path they were taking split into three. "Come on Shikamaru. I`ll show you my flowers!" Ino dragged Shikamaru onto one of the paths.

"I`ll show you the boathouse. It's old as well, but I refreshed its paint so it doesn`t look that way."Sakura said, leading Sasuke along a different path.

"Well, I guess that leaves us two…" Naruto said enthusiastically turning to Hinata. "What are you gonna show me?"

"W-Well, th-there`s thi-this p-place I li-like t-to go thin-think, b-but…"

"LET`S GO THEN!" Naruto said pulling Hinata onto the last path.

* * *

"And these are the Berlin Tiger Flowers, aren`t they absolutely gorgeous?" Ino trilled, stroking the flower lovingly.

"I guess." Shikamaru said, peering at the yellow petals which were marked with brown.

"You guess?! Of course they are gorgeous! Just look at them! And look at these Arrowheads!" Ino said dragging him to another plant. "Looks like egg to me." Shikamaru shrugged.

"What?!" Ino exploded, "You have no regard for the beauty of flowers!"

"Flowers are too troublesome. I mean they block the view of the sky and I can't see the clouds. It's so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, sitting down on a rock.

"DON`T! No, don`t sit there! That`s my fairy moss! " Ino yelled pulling him up. Shikamaru fell face-first into another tree while Ino anxiously examined the moss. He scrunched his nose at a peculiar smell, "Is that…honey? Are there bees here?" He asked, quickly sitting up, eying around warily.

"No, those are my Anemopsis Californica." Ino said pointing at some yellowy flowers.

"Man, what a drag this whole flower business. " Shikamaru muttered quietly.

* * *

Sakura meanwhile was giving Sasuke a tour of the boathouse.

"This is big." Sasuke said looking about at the high ceilings. Light flooded in through the high windows. There were no boats, save for a canoe at the back and no boating equipment. "My Aund Griselda loved boating. She had rafts built and she wou;d have dinner on them. Whenever she would be upset she would get on a boat, and into the lake. So we`d always know where to find her." Sakura smiled, but Sasuke was elsewhere, "We? I thought you said you had no living relatives."

Sakura stopped for a heartbeat, then let out a sweet laugh. "Yeah, I guess its odd for you, but I think of myself as one of them, you know? I`ve read their diaries, slept in their beds, wore their cloths so..."

"Hn."

"Which is why I try to keep this place in tip top condition you know."

"Hn, I noticed. Must be expensive."

_Damn this guy, can`t he just stop and enjoy?!_ Sakura fumed inside. "My ancestors did trade so they had plenty of money, and we inherited it so thats why."

"Must be a ton of it."

"Must, must, must. You are one curious guy Sasuke." Sakura smiled. "Come on, let`s go for a paddle?"

* * *

"Wow, this place is really high..." Naruto said, shadind his eyes from the glare of the sun using his hands. He stared at the vast expanse of water in front of him.

"Wow, this lake`s huge! So you come here to think?" Naruto asked turning to Hinata. "Y-yes, it cl-clears my h-head..."

"Being this high, makes my head dizzy." Naruto muttered. Nevertheless, he sat down beside Hinata on the ground. "So, whatdya think about?"

Hinato`s face was slowly, but surely turning tomato-red, but she replied, "Umm, just y-you kn-know."

"Know what?"

Hinata was finding this boy very, very uncomfortable but had to reply, "L-like if, if w-we f-fight I c-come he-here a-and..."

"Oh, you three fight?! So do me and teme!" Naruto interrupted rudely, "There was this one time we played Bullshit, and teme cheated, so obvious! If he hadn`t I was gonna win, believe it!"

"Mmm-mmm."

"Anyways, after that I stood up," Naruto stood up to demonstrate, "And, he was gonna kick me, but I turned my foot, and YEEEEOOOOOWWWW!"

Naruto`s foot slipped and he rocketed down the cliff, into the lake.

* * *

Sasuke ans Sakura were in the middle of the lake, when Sasuke heard Naruto`s yell. "What the-?" Sasuke turned to see a figure fall from a high cliff on one side of the lake.

"Is that, Naruto?" Sasuke squinted his eyes. "That dobe! We have to get to him..." Sasuke grabbed the oars and began paddling furiously. "Sasuke, no dont!" Sakura yelled, just as the canoe toppled over.

* * *

"Wait. was that Naruto...?" Shikamaru said, straining his eyes.

"What was?" Ino asked, who was busy fondling a red flower of some sort.

"There was a yell..." Shikamaru said, putting his hand on a plant nearby.

"NO! shikama-"

The plant opened and bit Shikamaru`s hand.

"AARRGGHH!"

"That`s my Venus Fly Trap!" Ino yelled, hurrying over to Shikamaru release his hand.

"Troublesome plants!"


	7. THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

The tension in the dining room could almost be heard crackling in the humid atmosphere. In fact it was very well represented by the lightening streaking through the dark, inky night sky outside; a sure sign of another freak storm to come.

"M`ladies, gentlemen."

The valet Lee came in with a vat full of some liquid.

"Thank you, Lee." Sakura dismissed the valet and addressed her guests, "We had Lee go into town to bring this ramen Naruto talks of so fondly." The three boys glanced at each uneasily. Sasuke raised one eyebrow, "Hn, town is really far away from here."

"Well, that's why we have transport, right?" Ino retorted. Shikamaru noticeably slunk down further into his seat, the day`s fiasco was clearly still fresh in her mind.

"Wait, I didn`t see any garage or any car…" Naruto frowned, more than happy to put off tasting of another unknown dish.

"Well, its at…at the bavk of the castle alright!" Ino snapped. Sakura shot her a fleeting, bone-chilling glare. Ino`s scowl vanished immediately, replaced by her signature charming, mischevious smile. "But, let`s not worry about that, the raamen is getting cold."

"You mean ramen."

"Yes, that."

* * *

"I am getting sick. SO. Damn. Sick. Of these boys….!" Ino said, no yelled, stomping her feet.

"Yes Ino, I think you`ve made that quite clear. In fact, so clear, they seemed ready to run off into the storm and face your panthers than stay at the castle." Sakura looked ready to burst, each word fraught with white-hot rage.

"B-but Sakura…" Ino stammered, shrinking away from the raging beauty.

"We have worked too hard, for way too long, to throw away the chance to finally, finally complete it."

"I know, Sakura but…."

"No buts Ino…"

"S-Saku-Sakura, m-maybe y-you-you`re…" Hinata broke in, attempting to extinguish the fire that had ignited, but failing miserably before a certain pair of smoldering emerald eyes.

There was a silence.

Then Sakura let out a long sigh, her shoulders and face drooping. When she looked up, a small smile played on her lips. "I`m sorry you guys, I`m being a total bitch." When Ino nodded in agreement, Sakura let out a small, chiming laugh. "Alright, alright I apologise." Taking Ino`s and Hinata`s hands in her own, she gave each a squeeze. "Let`s get rid of these parasites."

"Oooh, night games..!" Ino`s eyes gleamed with a dangerous thrill.

* * *

"Teme, We-I need to talk to you." Naruto hastily corrected himself as Shikamaru nudged him in the stomach.

"Hn."

"I-I don`t think we should stay."

"Hn. Why is that?"

"Its just that you`ve been acting so weird."

"Hn. No, I haven`t."

"Yes, you have, believe it!"

"Sasuke," Shikamaru broke in, "This is such a drag. I mean these girls are so troublesome."

Sasuke was silent… He knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. His head was screaming at him to run, get the hell away from this god-forsaken place…but something was pulling, reeling him in, as though a spell bound him with this place…Sakura`s voice rang in his ears, _stay,stay,stay…._

"Okay," he said slowly, "We leave, tomorrow."

* * *

Blackness veiled the night. The moons and the stars were lost in the dark, menacing clouds that hovered in the sky. Not a ray of silvery moonshine could penetrate the dense, unnatural cloud cover. It was as though the blackness had swallowed up any and all living creatures present. The silence was deafening, the calm frightening. The calm before the storm.

* * *

**Heyyo...!**

**I know its been long since ive updated, but its been long i got a review so i dont have much incentive :P**

**Aaannyyways,**

**I managed this chapter, and yes I know its a tad bit boring, but hey its the calm before the storm ;)**

**Review pleeeeeaaaaase!**


	8. Night Games

Blackness veiled the night. The moons and the stars were lost in the dark, menacing clouds that hovered in the sky. Not a ray of silvery moonshine could penetrate the dense, unnatural cloud cover. It was as though the blackness had swallowed up any and all living creatures present. The silence was deafening, the calm frightening. The calm before the storm.

* * *

The bedroom rang with Naruto`s loud, obnoxious snore…

"No, no I don't want….salamander…in the ramen…." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Tossing the blanket, he turned so that he lay facing the windows. Something tickled his face, "…no...Salamander tail...no…"

Soft, rhythmic breathing noise filled his ears, pulling him out of his slumber. Lying uncharacteristically still, he felt terror seize his insides. Someone was there, someone was hovering over him. His breathing quickened.

"Na-ru-to…" A soft voice purred out of the darkness.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto`s eyes snapped open.

In the darkness, Hinata`s huge, white eyes shone unnaturally. A smile played at her lips; the smile sang of beauty, danger and mystery all at once. Naruto`s own eyes widened, he could never have imagined Hinata like this…

"What are you doing here?"

A faint blush crept up Hinata`s neck, "It's just that I wanted to see you alone…I think I like you…"

Naruto was slowly falling into a trance, "I know I like you…."

"Well," Hinata said, "could you give me something?"

"Anything, Hinata."

* * *

Sasuke lay awake in his bed. Sleep eluded him, and unbidden thoughts and images of a certain pink haired girl crept in his mind….

"Sasuke…" A soft voice sang in the darkness...Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, the girl was haunting him.

"Open your eyes, Sasuke…" Sasuke`s eyes snapped open and he bolted upright on his bed as he felt a weight settle on his bed. His dark, onyx eyes met a pair of emerald eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"You like me…" Sakura said, completely ignoring his question. "I can see it in your eyes, you want me…"

Sasuke felt his throat go dry, he couldn`t utters a single word…

"You would do anything for me, wouldn`t you?"

As if in a daze, Sasuke nodded. "Well, can you give me something?"

* * *

Shikamaru leaned back in the windowsill, staring at the clouds hovering in the sky…

"Is it all you do?" A bored voice came out of nowhere.

Shikamaru turned to see Ino lying on his bed casually. "I mean, its so boring!"

"It`s not boring, its relaxing." Shikamaru replied.

"Whatever," Ino yawned. She sat up slowly, Shikamaru`s eyes following her every move. "Come sit with me." As if hypnotized, Shikamaru obeyed. Ino`s baby-blue eyes gazed into his eyes. "Shikamaru?"

"Hmmm…."

"If I asked for something, you would give it right?"

"…Yes…"

* * *

Naruto sat transfixed at the sight before him; Hinata`s eyes seemed to be glowing red, her teeth grew into small, sharp, glinting fangs and her fingernails elongated into elegant claws. The claws began teasing the back of his hand. Hinata leaned forward, her fangs brushing against his neck…

"Naruto…"

Naruto felt two stings on his neck, The sharp, needle like pricks pulled him out of whatever trance he in. Gasping, he pushed Hinata back and scrambled off the bed. Heart thudding in his chest, he watched in horror, as Hinata hissed softly, "Na-ru-to…don't walk away…" Naruto couldn`t believe how she could look so beautiful yet so frightening. Paying no heed to Hinata`s cries, he sprinted towards the door, yanked it open and bolted out into the corridor. He thundered on Shikamaru`s door, but the door refused to budge. Knowing full well that Hinata was hot on his heels, he ran for Sasuke`s door, but the door was shattered in pieces, the rest of it hanging by its hinges. There was no other choice; Naruto began running blindly.

* * *

Cold air whistled in Sasuke`s ears, his eyes watering. Sharp pain jabbed in his side. But he couldn't stop. Not now. The images of Sakura turning- turning into some weird, frightening monster were freshly imprinted on his mind, fueling hm, keeping him running. Once he was sure she was far behind, he came to a slow halt. Panting heavily, he stooped, his hands on his knees.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke`s breath was caught in his throat. Slowly he raised his eyes; there stood Sakura; every hair in place, not at all out of breath. "Sasuke…"

Sakura was nearing him. He noticed acid-green tendrils of some sort of fog creeping up his legs. Every fiber in his screamed at him to move, run, do something, but he was paralyzed. He could only watch in wide-eyed horror as the pink-haired beauty came closer.

"Sasuke, you don't run, when a lady asks for something…"

Sasuke felt shivers running through his body, as Sakura`s fingernails drew delicate designs on his neck. She began leaning forward, her fangs nearing the veins in his neck

Something barreled out of the darkness, crashing into him. The paralysis was lifted and Sasuke was able to move again. Naruto was sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily; Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto?"

"T-teme?"

"Yeah, its me."

"She`s not here, is she?"

"No, Sakura`s gone."

"Sakura?! I`m talking about Hinata! She-she turned into this horrible monster, and attacked me!"

"Hinata too?"

"Sakura too?"

Suddenly, the shadows began moving.

"Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Shikamaru!" The two boys sighed in relief.

"Let me guess, the girls turned into monsters and attacked you?"

"Wh-What?!" Naruto sputtered, "How do you know?"

"Did Ino-?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yea." Shikamaru said, shaking his head and sitting down on the floor with his friends. "She tried to at least, but I smashed a vase on her head…It didn`t stop her, not a scratch on her head, but it gave me enough time to run for it. Man, this is such a drag."

"Didn`t you hear me banging on your door?!" Naruto exploded.

"I did," Shikamaru sighed, "It was like I was hypnotized or something, I couldn`t even move. I managed to get hold of myself just when she was about to bite. It was so troublesome."

As the three boys sat there on the cold, hard floor, each was aware they had nearly escaped death. In the window above them, the first rays of the rising sun became visible, breaking the darkness of the night. And somewhere in the castle, three infuriated witches gathered, baring their long, sharp teeth, fuming over the escape of their preys.

* * *

**Hello guys,**

**Well, I dunno what you guys think but I`m really happy with this chappie. ^_^ The witches are getting impatient, but they are not ready to give up…**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and pleeeeeeeeaaaaase ****REVIEW! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!**


	9. EXCUSES

**Hello guyz… :)**

**First of all, thank you FanficFan, DeisuiNeko, Ayrmed, jonathan. , and Kedo for your reviews.**

**Oh and special acknowledgement for Kedo for a really fantastic idea that actually is this chapter! So yeah, thanks :)**

**Enjoy…!**

* * *

"It's locked!" Naruto said, banging on the front door.

"Yeah, dobe. We figured it about 15 minutes ago." Sasuke said, clearly irritated.

"Wanna try?" Naruto retorted, "Or get us some other way to get the hell outta here?!"

"This is such a drag…If you two would stop your troublesome bickering maybe we can get out of here alive." Shikamaru interrupted. This silenced the other two.

"We should get something to, ya know, protect ourselves." Naruto suggested hesitantly.

"Hn." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, contemplating the idea. "Like?"

"Holy water? A crucifix? " Shikamaru mused. "The only drag is finding them in this troublesome castle."

"Well, I know one thing that'll be easy to find, believe it!" Naruto declared, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

"I. Can. Not. Believe. This." Ino whispered through gritted teeth. A lightening storm brewed in her eyes, her words ringing of malice. She couldn't believe it. 209 years, 209 years they had spent preying on young men. 53 years they had been capturing men for their essences. Not a single one of them had managed to break their hypnotism charm, much less escape their clutches completely. The sense of failure and embarrassment only fueled her anger.

"Ino, for God's sake, shut up!" Sakura snapped.

This made Ino shut up, but she was still fuming as she paced the room. From a dark corner, Hinata stammered, "It-its m-maybe be-because, I-I m-mean, three b-boys..."

"THREE BOYS?! WE took down a whole group! 6 boys, at once!" Ino thundered.

"This is the last time I am asking you Ino. Shut. The. Hell. Up." Sakura`s icy voice sliced the atmosphere, leaving behind a deathly silence. Sighing heavily, she continued, "Clearly, this is not going to work for us. But, that's no reason to start getting angry. We'll have to take this slow-"

**CRASH!**

Three heads swivelled in the door's direction, which currently was hanging on its hinges. In stepped the three boys.

"You seriously need to learn manners." Ino commented, "Manner number 1, knock on a door."

"And manner number two, is not to eat your guests?" Shikamaru guessed.

"Wait just a minute, there is a big misunderstanding." Sakura said in a silky voice.

"Oh no, there's no misunderstanding!" Naruto yelled, "We know you three are witches, and you were gonna eat us! But we showed you! And now. We are gonna kill you with this! Believe it!" Naruto brandished something in his hand. "You'd better stay back!"

"A garlic?" Ino said disbelievingly.

"Scared right?" Naruto smirked comically.

"From a garlic?" Ino was apparently still in some sort of shock.

"W-well, yea! I man its smell is gonna kill you right?" Naruto`s own voice began faltering. He waved the garlic under Ino`s nose. "Ewww! Get it away from me!" Ino smacked away his hands.

"HA!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"You are really an idiot." Ino said irritably. "I just really hate its smell!"

"B-but garlic…" Naruto sputtered.

"Is for vampires." Ino smirked. "Get you mythical creature's right…" She made a face.

Sakura saw an opening, and seized her chance, "And, I think one more thing you should know about mythical creatures, specifically us…is that we have certain, time-periods, during which we don't really act like our selves…" Ino could almost hear the gears in Sakura`s mind whirring.

"Like were-wolves during full moon?" Sasuke said coolly...

"Yes"

"Or vampires when they see blood." Shikamaru guessed.

"Yes." Sakura smiled sweetly, innocently, "See, I knew you'd understand…"

"That doesn't change the fact that we are leaving." Naruto said determinedly. "So let's go!"

Naruto whipped around, and started striding out. He stopped; noticing neither Sasuke, nor Shikamaru was with him. Turning around, he saw them both, rooted in their places.

"Teme?"

"Hn."

"We need to leave..."

Sasuke made no reply, staring at Sakura, who herself looked as if in a trance, with no sign of evil on her face. But, just a tinge of sadness. The same was with Shikamaru and Ino.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto turned to see Hinata by him. She took his hand in her own. _She has nice hands; soft and warm…_Naruto found himself thinking. Her pale, slightly lavender eyes were shinong, a pleading look in them.

"P-please s-stay…We, we wo-won`t h-hurt you…" Naruto was crushed to see a hurt look on her face.

"I, I don't know Hinata…"

"P-please?" Hinata besieged.

Naruto felt himself falling, and saying, "Ok."

Hinata smiled.

A shock ran through her. This, this wasn't supposed to happen…This was supposed to be acting...but it felt real…she wanted him to stay, really stay. And the thought of him leaving...well, it made her sad...

The same realization hit the other two witches hard too. This wasn't acting, and it wasn't a trance.

* * *

**Well, there's the end of this chapter…. I think I did a good job of it, don't you? Let me know in a review… ;)**

**Another thing, I'll update with every 5 reviews alright? That's a moderate number to keep my morale high, and (hopefully) won't take long, so faster updates…! :)**


	10. TALK

The flames of the armies of candles dispersed throughout the dining room danced on the high walls, and played on the faces of the three mortals and the three witches who sat on the opposite sides of the table, eying each other warily.

"M'LADIES! GENTLEMEN! " A voice boomed through the room, shattering the silence. The valet, Lee came striding in, beholding a tray bearing 3 bowls in each hand. He set them on the table and distributed the bowls among the six diners.

"So what do you guys eat? Blood? Or flesh or something…" Naruto frowned.

"What?!" Ino exploded, "WE are not lowly creatures to suck disgusting blood!"

Naruto cowered under her towering rage, as Sakura attempted to calm her down.

Sakura explained, "We are really humans, just with special um, abilities…We eat normal food…"

"Like Salamander Stew?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, Salamander Stew, Spider cookies, Snake Spaghetti… "

"OK OK we get it!" Naruto said hurriedly, wanting to get to dinner, "This is ramen though right?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "Like we told you, Lee brought it from town."

"But the town is many troublesome miles from here…" Shikamaru observed.

"So?"

"So, how can he get there and be back so soon?"

"Oh, well pixies are fast." Sakura shrugged.

"Thick-brow's a PIXIE?" Naruto yelled, spewing out ramen.

"Well, there was this bit of a scandal," Ino said, not bothering to hide her disgust at Naruto, "Remember Saku? That pixie woman ran off with the dwarf…"

"Oh yea," Sakura said, eyes lighting up at the chance to gossip. "And when she came back knocked up her parents didn`t let her in…"

"W-well, it, it wasn't ex-exactly li-like that," Hinata turned tomato red when everyone's attention focused on her, "Sh-she never c-came back…B-but one m-morning, L-Lee was t-there in a-a basket, at t-the orph-orphanage…"

A hush fell over the room.

"Well, that's troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"So how did he end up working with you?" Sasuke inquired.

"I dunno, he started working for our aunts when we were like 5, 6?" Ino shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, "Wait, how old is he?"

"I think 308…yea, that's it…" Sakura replied.

"And you guys are?"

"We're 256." Ino answered.

"256! Wow, you`re old!"

SLAP!

Naruto was knocked out of his chair. He crashed on the wood-paneled floor, rubbing his cheek on which was an angry red mark of Ino's hand. "We are not old!"

"OK OK yes, no, you're not!" Naruto fumbled with his words, "I mean no, you're not old!"

As he stood up grumbling, he noticed Hinata staring at him. Somehow, thinking that she was worried about him made the slap worth it. He smiled at her, "I`m alright, believe it!" Hinata blushed furiously, heart fluttering at the sight of Naruto smiling. His smile made her want to smile…

The others were deep in discussion, Sakura saying "Witches can die of natural disease when they get really old like a millennium or something…otherwise, they don't die. A millennium is the max any um, supernatural creature can live. Actually, only witches live that long, and that's mostly because they live away from people so they don't get killed."

"But, there were witches burned or staked to death…" Sasuke argued. Sakura wanted him to say more, she wanted to hear his voice, she liked his voice and the way he was so confident and so sure about himself, and how his eyes sparkled in the candle light…SAKURA! SNAP OUT OF IT! Mentally slapping herself, she pulled herself back into the conversation, albeit with some difficulty. Sasuke meanwhile had noticed her eyes glazing over, a faraway look in them, and he couldn`t help but be drawn to those mesmerizing emerald eyes, and the soft pink lips…

"Well, some witches, like me, have a little power over the, the atmosphere."

"Atmosphere?" Shikamaru knitted his eye brows. Ino was enjoying the look he had on his face as he pondered over her words…he looked so...

"Wait, by atmosphere, do you mean troublesome storms and panthers?"

Of course, Ino fumed, the stupid genius had to open his mouth and shatter the moment.

"Maybe…" Ino purred.

"Like the storm and the panther that drove us here?" Sasuke asked, catching up to Shikamaru.

Ino was dumb-founded; how the hell had they managed it?

"Of course not…" Sakura laughed, drawing away Sasuke's attention immediately, "Those things happen here a lot, I mean we aren`t the only super natural thing here right?"

"Right..." Shikamaru repeated, still looking at Ino. He knew something was off, but if he opened his mouth, they`d have to leave…he'd have to leave Ino…

"Yeah, in fact," Ino smiled, even though her heart was thumping furiously in her chest with Shikamaru's eyes on her, "why don`t you guys stay here? We can go down the lake or a hike by the mountains…like a vacation!"

"Why not?" Shikamaru said, if only to see her baby-blue eyes sparkle.

Naruto stopped chowing down ramen and frowned, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, his eyes never leaving Sakura`s.

"But, teme-"

"N-Naruto…" Hinata intervened, "P-please stay?"

How could he refuse when she asked him, looking at him the way she was?

"Yea, what not?" He mumbled.

* * *

**BIG QUESTION:**

**WHAT ARE THE BEST QUALITIES OF NARUTO, SASUKE AND SHIKAMARU?!**

**please answer it, I really need the answers…**

**Aywan, dont forget to review! ;***


	11. WHAT IF?

Sakura gazed through the window, into the dark night beyond twirling a cherry blossom strand of her hair around her finger...A slight frowned marred the beauty of her face...

Their guests stay had been extended far too long...and each day they stayed, her heart melted. Sasuke...

A sigh escaped her lips...

Handsome, witty Sasuke... He could be her prince...No! Sakura snapped...he wasn't perfect...oh no...he was much too bossy and so, so gothic...he couldn't be a prince, much less her prince...

Even if the sight of him sent butterflies wild in her stomach, even if his smile made her heady...

" S-Sakura?"

Sakura turned to see a midnight-blue haired beauty standing behind her, holding a canvas so it's back was towards her...

" What is it Hinata?"

"W-well, I-I made th-this an-and I w-want-wanted y-you to t-tell m-me if it's, if it's good..." Hinata stammered.

Curiosity gnawed at Sakura...Hinata was shy, yes but this was too much shyness, the stammering and the blushing...even trembling!

"Alright, let's see it.." Sakura said eagerly.

With shaking hands, Hinata held up the canvas, turning it's face towards Sakura...Sakura gasped; the painting...it was beautiful...

The canvas showed the bank of the lake in twilight, two silhouettes sat there; the sky was a blend of blue, yellow and silver, constellations glittered in the sky, the surface of the lake reflected the beauty of the sky above...** ( bad description I know...just imagine a beautiful painting k? K. ;p )**

Sakura's mouth formed a perfect O...

" Hinata...it's, it's beautiful!"

" R-really?" Hinata stammered, her blush fading gradually...

" Yes, yes! I mean, it's just wow!"

Sakura moved forward to examine the painting.

"D-do y-you thi-think N-Naruto will like it?" Hinata inquired...

"Huh?" Sakura was snapped out of her trance. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously she said cautiously , "Um, I can't imagine him not liking it...but why does his liking matter?"

Hinata's blush returned instantly, her entire face turned ripe tomato red, "Oh, um I, I j-just, y-you kn-know..."

"No, I don't know," Sakura said slowly, dangerously, "Please, do tell me."

Hinata couldn't get out another word, she just stood there dumbly.

"Tell me, dear Hinata..." Sakura slowly began advancing towards the blue haired girl, who's blush had left long ago; now her face was a deathly paper white, " Is this painting for Naruto? "

Trembling, Hinata nodded.

Sakura was silent for a moment. Closing her eyes, she produced a wisp of emerald smoke from her palms. The wisp rose gracefully, and soared out of the room. A little while later Ino appeared, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, " You called, Sakura? I was in my garden. I'm thinking I'm going to show Shika some flowers, you know! I mean, he probably...doesn't know...the beauty...of...never mind." Ino's voice faded into a an incomprehensible murmur. Indeed, the look on Sakura's face was enough to turn anyone to stone,

"Into the basement." She said icily turning away.

"I think I'm falling in love..." Naruto said, quite abruptly.

The trio were in the weapons room of the walls was adorned with axes, rods, spears, whips, ropes and chains. One wall was dedicated entirely to bows and arrows, sleek, deathly arrows with sharp, pointed tips; there were arrows with poison in them, there were those which burst into flames when their heads would come on contact with anything, those arrows which would open into nets and thousands more. One wall boasted swords, from tiny simple knives to huge, bejewelled swords. Sasuke was examining a shuriken that hung in a special case of its own, while Shikamaru was reading the history of a rusty, huge sword.

Naruto didn't think anyone had heard him, but Shikamaru's voice rang out in the room, "I know the feeling..."

Sasuke was quiet...although he didn't voice it, but he was all too aware of the feeling as well...

But it couldn't be possible...

"We have to go back." He said, his vice emotionless, his back towards others.

All was silent for a moment.

"But we can stay too, teme..." Naruto said in an unusually quiet voice, "I mean it's not like we have our parents waiting up for us, or any family for that matter."

"Don't you get dobe?! They're witches! We don't know anything about them!" Sasuke yelled.

The air rang with his cry. The other two were struck dumb...Sasuke never yelled...

"Well..." Shikamaru said slowly, careful to mask his voice free of any emotions..." Naruto, as troublesome as this is, Sasuke's right...we don't fit in their world...what if they go bat-crazy again? I mean, we can't hope to control them..."

"B-b-but! There has to be some way! No way am I gonna go! Not now!"

"Naruto...'" Sasuke said frowning, "You tell me how this is gonna work?"

Concentration was clear on Naruto's face as he tried to think of a way to live with the witches...

"There's gotta be a way we can survive you know? A way they can't kill us or something..."

Behind them, wind whispered through the leaves of the flowers decorating the walls of the corridor, the sun peeked through the shafoon curtains and certain shadows slinked in and out...

"Look, I don't know how this is gonna work, alright?" Naruto said finally, "But you know what? I don't care. Somehow, I'm gonna make this work, believe it! I'm not gonna let go of something I love just bee cause I'm scared of what ifs?... I'll deal with them when I can, and even if I can't deal with them, it'll be better then being safe and wondering about what could've been...you guys can go if you like, but I'm gonna stay."

With that Naruto began marching towards the door.

"Naruto wait!"

Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes, waiting for his best friend to start an argument, or call him a dobe or whatever, but nothing he could say would change his mind...

"I'm staying."

Naruto's jaw dropped,"WHAT?!"

"You're right...I...we shouldn't let fear make us let go of something we care about..."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to my best friend!" Naruto yelled. He put the the back of his hand on Sasuke's forehead, "Dude, are you feeling alright?!"

"Get off me you dobe!" Sasuke slapped away his hand,"I'm fine OK?"

A grin spread across Naruto's face, " No, you're not! You've been bit by the looooove bug!"

Naruto began guffawing as a scowl appeared on Sasuke's face..."you'd better shut up..."

"Or else?" Naruto managed to challenge him in between his laughs. A little further from the pair Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"I said shut up!" Angrily Sasuke began advancing towards Naruto.

Sensing that Sasuke really was serious, naruto began backing towards the wall, struggling to hold in his laughs...

His hand touched something cold and pointy, and a huge net came out from nowhere, trapping the two boys with in its nylon ropes.

"You dobe," Sasuke fumed, struggling to get out of the net but only succeeding in getting more entangled.

"Shikamaru help us!" Naruto yelled.

"No thank you, that would be too troublesome for me..." Shikamaru said casually, settling down on a nearby stool to watch his best friends struggle. Yelping Naruto grabbed Sasuke for support only to fall on top of him, and now Sasuke was punching him...

Tension crackled in the atmosphere of the basement, ad if electricity was sizzling in the air, waiting, just waiting for a spark to ignite it...

Sakura stood near a cauldron, green flames were lit underneath, licking the bottom go the cauldron, and lapping Sakura's feet...the potion itself was bubbling purplish-bluish, occasionally let out a gently streaming grey cloud that would dissipate...

"All these years..." Sakura said softly, "all these years we've been searching for the perfect one...we've never let anything stop us...hunters have come to kill us only to find themselves as the prey, police men have come to investigate this castle only to return with scarred faces and no memories...we've seen kingdoms rise and fall, we've witnessed the river change it's course...we've created plagues and disasters for the mere fun of it...However, we've never, never have we let ourselves be distracted...potion, potion, potion..." Sakura sighed.

She turned to face the rest of her coven..."Why now?"

Silence answered her...a silence heavy with guilt...

"Look Sakura," Ino began nervously, "I know that we've been working on this potion, we've given it our all...but..." Breaking off, Ino sighed heavily.

"But what, Ino?!" Sakura cried, "Never in our lives have we uttered the word but..,so why now?"

"Sakura, what if perfection isn't what we want, what we need?" Ino tried to explain. "No, listen..." Ino said to Sakura who was chuckling darkly, "In our minds, perfection is what? Someone who understands us, someone who listens and cares...someone who loves us, knowing what we are?"

Sakura looked up sharply, Ino continued, "What if, we've met our perfect prince? Yes, they have flaws but..."

Ino shrugged. Sakura chuckled slowly first, then began laughing; a humourless, sarcastic laugh. "Ino, honey listen to yourself...what are you thinking? That these, humans love you? That they care for you, understand you? Is that what you are deluding yourself with?M"

"Sakura..."

"We have to hide from humans, they loathe us, they hunt us! They burned our ancestors or don't you remember Aunt Greta? How they hung her in the town square and then burned her?!"

Tears sprang into her emerald eyes as she remembered her loving aunts warm arms around her, her kind laugh...but she didn't stop, "Do you remember Esmeralda? The adorable 7 year old they staked, because they saw her make flowers grow in her flower pot? Humans, Ino humans will never understand us!"

"B-but Sak-Sakura..,." Shy Hinata joined in, she didn't want to argue but, "it's not fair, we,we c-can't j-judge the-them for wh-what oth-others did, c-centuries ago..."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, when the door of the basement was thrown open. Lee stepped in, his hand on his forehead in a typical salute pose.

"M'LADIES!"

"Lee, this is not a good time..." Sakura said rubbing her temples.

"I understand m'ladies!" He said/yelled, "But this is an urgent matter..."

"Very well," Sakura said sighing knowing Lee wouldn't bother them unless it was an emergency.

"M'ladies! I was watering the vases in the corridor of the weapon room and I overheard the humans talking." Lee's face grew red with indignation, "They said things about my mistresses..."

The three looked up.

"What did they say?" Sakura asked quietly.

**I have been getting really lazy recently so I'm really really sorry for late update...anyways I hope you enjoy and please lemme know in a review K?**


	12. ESSENCES

"You are really a dobe." Sasuke grumbled, tugging at the rope that had entangled his feet. He winced unnoticeably at the sharp pain.

"Yea teme, you said that five times already!" Naruto retorted, "But if you`re such a genius why don't you get us out of here?"

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sasuke called, ignoring the indignant Naruto.

"Nah, that will be too troublesome." Shikamaru replied examining one of the arrows that had led them to this situation.

Naruto eyed the arrows warily, "Someone should really put these things in a case or something."

"Why?" An ice-cold voice cut their conversation. The three boys looked up to see the three witches standing in the doorway. The sunlight was rapidly diminishing, unable to pierce through the heavy, angry purple clouds covering the sky. In a matter of seconds the lightening began to cackle, thunders broke the icy silence of the room, water began pouring from the skies….

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked, stepping forward, looking concerned.

Ino simply looked at him…the concern; she scorned herself for falling for that look.

"Ino?" Shikamaru repeated, slightly bewildered. "What`s wrong?"

A cruel snarl appeared on Ino`s face, "Apparently, my ability to see anyone for who they truly are."

"What? Ino, what's up?" Shikamaru felt a gust of cold wind, and a cold presence behind him. He gasped when he felt a sharp blade against his neck.

"It's good these weapons are not in cases…" Ino whispered in his ears. "It's much easier to reach them this way."

Shikamaru`s breath was coming out ragged, his pupils dilated in fear.

"Hinata, what`s going on?!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, the net was yanked off them so sharply; it made cuts in their skin.

"OW!" Naruto yelped. He looked up, right into Hinata`s eyes.

Startled, he stepped back but returned forward, "Hinata, are you crying?" Naruto brushed away a tear rolling down her pale cheek. "Which jerk did this?! I`ll kill him with my own hands!" He vowed angrily.

"Then, Naruto. You`d be committing suicide…" Sakura`s soft voice rang in the room.

"What do you mean suicide?!" Naruto inquired angrily.

But Sakura was busy.

She stared into Sasuke`s eyes, she felt pangs in our heart, a constant suffocating and stubborn tears refused to leave her eyes…Behind the mask of ice-cold fear she had donned on, Sasuke saw hurt and fear lurking in the depth her emerald eyes.

"Sakura…" He said softly, putting her hand on her arm.

"We`ll kill you, wont we?" Sakura`s voice was no more than a bitter whisper. "We`re monsters, which don`t fit in you world, we`re freaks…"

"No, who said you were freaks?!" Naruto yelled.

"You did!" Ino yelled even louder. Suddenly, she appeared in front of Shikamaru; her baby-blue eyes wrapped in cold fury. "You did, you said!"

A sudden force knocked Shikamaru and he slammed into the marble walls. He was pulled by some invisible string upwards.

"No, Sakura, it's not what you think…" Sasuke attempted to explain.

"Exactly." An electric jolt went through him and he fell to his knees, burning pain searing through his body.

Sakura knelt down as well. She tilted his head towards her, "I used to think you were different, but it`s not like that, is it?"

"Wh-what…" Sasuke cried out as another electric jolt hit his body.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled. He turned to Hinata with pleading eyes, "Hinata, it`s not like that!"

He stopped immediately; Hinata`s eyes…the lavender orbs that were always full of kindness were cold, emotionless.

"Then what`s it like, Naruto?" She asked quietly.

"We, we, we…." Naruto stumbled with the words, no explanation forming in his mind. He stopped talking altogether. Hinata raised her hand; a long, sharp blue-painted nail caressed his cheeks.

"I thought…I thought you were better than this, Naruto." Hinata said sadly. A sharp pain went through Naruto.

"AARRGGHHH!" Some force kept him upright; he couldn`t even stand. It was as if something, his part of his body was being torn away from him. Hinata drew away her fingernail, and an electric-blue wisp of smoke clinging to it. The wisp grew longer, coming out of his temple…until finally it stopped coming out and Naruto fell face-first onto the cold ground. Hinata simply stood there, eyes staring at something visible only to them; the wisp of smoke rolled into a ball in her palms.

Sakura and Ino stood up as well; Sasuke and Shikamaru were on the floor as well. In Sakura`s hand a ball of blue smoke bobbed up and down, a blue so dark it was almost black. A gleaming, forest-green ball of smoke hovered above Ino`s hand.

The three witches fell into step and walked away towards the door. In the hallway, they halted for a moment.

Behind them, the boys had regained consciousness; though they were still struggling to say anything, or move at all.

"Lee." Sakura`s voice commanded, "Show our guests to the door. Their visit has gone on far too long."

* * *

"IT HAS BEEN AN HONOR, GENTLEMEN!" Lee`s voice boomed through the grand room…and pierced through the boys` heads. They still hadn`t been able to recover from what had happened in the weapon`s room. Physically and emotionally.

They couldn`t get over how the girls could easily throw them away. Indeed all three of them kept looking at the staircase as if the beautiful witches would descend from the stairs any moment, and entrance them, just like they had done so many days ago.

"GENTLEMEN!"

They turned to see a look of utter hostility on Lee`s face.

"I would suggest you leave…immediately."

Still no Sakura came down, no Ino, no Hinata.

There was nothing else; they had to leave.

Even when they stepped onto the cold air, even when they came under the stormy sky, they looked back, hoping to see the girls once more; just once…

In the basement, the three witches stood around their cauldron; the essences n their hands. Anticipation filled the air, but no amount of it could rid the sight of Naruto`s pleading eyes from Hinata`s mind, or the look of concern on Shikamaru`s face from Ino`s face or the sight of Sasuke lying on the cold floor from Sakura`s mind…

Nonetheless, this was the moment they had waited their entire life for, worked so hard for….it was difficult not to get excited!

"Essence of loyalty…" Hinata whispered, pouring in the blue essence from her hands into the cauldron.

"Essence of intellect…" Ino whispered feeding the bubbling potion the forest-green essence.

"Essence of leadership…." Sakura whispered, letting the essence fall into the cauldron like a beautiful cascading waterfall.

The potion in cauldron became a silver bubbling liquid, splashing about in the cauldron furiously, impatiently. Silver smoke began rising from the potion, so suddenly as if there were some explosion….

Involuntarily, the girls stepped back; waiting, watching with baited breaths. There was some disturbance in the smoke, some sort of movement.

A dark silhouette was forming in there...

The smoke was thinning, dissipating…it was turning to liquid which fell to the floor, forming streams of molten silver.

And from this silver rain, slowly, emerged their Perfect Prince.

* * *

**Review please. ^_^ **


	13. PRINCE AND DAMSEL

"I can't believe they would just throw us out..." Naruto said quietly. He was standing at the edge of a cliff, green, steep slopes falling to the lush valley below. Hinata's face, her smile, her stammer refused to leave his mind;every gust of wind was her whisper, her caress...

This time though, no one answered his muse.

Sasuke sat on the cool earth, back against an oak tree, his eyes gazing ahead. The greenery reminded him of Sakura's eyes...

Shikamaru was toying with some leaves of the tree; Ino would have been going on and on about the type of tree it was and would probably be trying to guess its age.

The sky above them was still a roof of dense, purple clouds that looked ready to burst open. Every now and then, they let out a gentle rumble, as though a warning of an impending storm...

"We should get going...it'll start to rain soon." Sasuke said absently.

And yet, the three boys kept standing there, still as though carved of stone...the only difference was; stone couldn't feel the gut-wrenching pain they did...

* * *

"Where is he?!" Ino asked impatiently for the 5th time. The girls were in the dining room, and had been there for about half an hour, in wait of their Prince Charming...But the girls patience was waning and if he didn't show up soon enough, he would have to face three extremely angry witches.

The door suddenly opened to reveal their white-haired prince standing there, with one hand behind his head and the other one holding an orange book. An apologetic expression showed on his face...or what part of the face they could see anyway. He had on a back cloth covering his face, leaving only one eye visible.

"I'm really sorry for being late," he said, " but I got lost on my way here..."

"Well, you're here, and that's what matters...have a seat." Sakura sighed. So far, their prince wasn't so charming as she had hoped. He didn't have any fine qualities, or indeed anything attractive about him...and the constant nagging at the back of her mind regarding Sasuke only worsened her temper.

Their prince sat down opposite the girls, intent on his book.

Ino coughed, "What are you reading?"

He barely looked up, "How to be a perfect Prince Charming; The ultimate manual."

"That's not what it says on the cover. " Ino observed. With a flick of her finger, she pulled the book towards here, "Icha Icha Paradise?" A disgusted look came over Ino as she began to read. After a while, she put down the book and said sharply, "Let's begin dinner, shall we?"

Once dinner was over; the plates wiped clean, and the clanking of the spoons silenced, the three still sat there awkwardly.

"So, um, uh prince?" Sakura was unsure as to how to address him.

"Kakashi..." He replied casually, "Can I have my book back?"

"No." Ino replied, and added sweetly, "You can have it when we go for a walk tomorrow in my garden."

"No. " Sakura interrupted, "He's going with me for boating..."

"Wh-what a-about m-me?" Hinata stammered.

All three girls looked at each other as the same thought hit them hard; they were going to have to share their Prince...or whatever it was that they had conjured up.

* * *

"AAARGGHHH!" Naruto yelled, sliding down the hill. Branches slapped his faces, Leafy twigs snagged his hair...his feet hit some hard stones, and he fell face-first into some mud. Cursing he got up, and winced as his knees buckled and he fell down once again. He didn't bother getting back up, until a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him up.

He looked straight into a furious pair of onyx eyes, " You dobe!" Sasuke said angrily, "Can't you be more careful?"

Naruto simply pushed away his hand, and began walking away.

"You know Sasuke, this whole thing is a drag, but you don't have to take it out on Naruto. " Shikamaru said from behind him.

"Oh, shut up." Sasuke replied, annoyed.

The three walked in silence, when suddenly Sasuke stopped. "Did you guys hear that?"

The other two strained their ears and sure enough a sound reached them.

"It sounds like..." Shikamaru began slowly, "like someone's crying."

He pushed away some deep green, heart shaped leaves. Behind them, sitting with back against the tree trunk was a figure, whose red hair draped her shoulders, the shoulders were shaking with each sob.

"Hey, excuse me?" Shikamaru advanced towards her warily.

"Are you OK?" Naruto came forward as well, Sasuke behind him. Once the three boys had encircled her, she looked up, red eyes shining like rubies on paper-white, evil-looking face. She opened her mouth revealing long, pointed fangs glinting like ivory on the sunlight.

And that's the last thing the boys remembered.

* * *

The three witches were trudging up the hill, up where Hinata used to go. They would stay there for a while, then go to ino's garden for a walk and then end the day with some boating. There was just this slight glitch in their plan...their Prince Charming hadn't arrived yet.

"I bet he's lost again,"Ino grumbled.

The others said not a word, already they were feeling that their plan was backfiring...

Once they were at the top, the sun rays beat down on them, and squinting they looked down hoping to spot him.

"There!" Ino cried, pointing towards the edge of the lake.

"Oh god, he's still reading that stupid book of his!" Sakura said exasperatedly.

"Kakashi!" She yelled, "Look out, you're going to fall into the lake!"

Scarcely had the words escaped her lips, that Kakashi stepped onto the the lake and plunged into it's shining, blue surface.

"We need to get the boys back." Ino deadpanned, just as Kakashi emerged from the lake whining, "My book! It's ruined!"

* * *

**Special thanks to DeisuiNeko for the Kakashi idea :)**

**Please review for faster updates ;)**


End file.
